Saved
by IAMSOAP
Summary: It's the very beginning of their voyage on DT,after Lucy is pulled under water by Eustace, she begins to drown. Edmund is helpless because he is holding up Eustace. Who will rescue Lucy and how will this change the outcome of their Voyage? L/C Review!Ch8 is FINALLY up! AU - bumping up their ages!
1. It Does Look Like a Narnian Ship

Author's Note: Before I even begin sharing this weird idea I had in the middle of the night one evening while reading The Voyage of the Dawn Treader. I am not usually one to write something at a point that is during one of the books, because that messes with how the book turns out and that would change the books following it but I can't help it, I thought it was semi brilliant and since I have always enjoyed reading Lucy and Caspian pairings so here I go, I really do you all enjoy it and will offer me feedback on this one. Please note I have kept with book as much as possible to stay true to the story but I have bumped their ages up a few years for Lucy (16 instead of 10), Edmund (18 instead of 12-13), Eustace (15 instead of 9) and Caspian (19 instead of 16).

Disclaimer: I own none of the Chronicles of Narnia or its Character except the one I make up myself if there are any., Oh Yeah if any quotes come up from the books NOT MINE!

Chapter One: It Does Look Like a Narnian Ship

Lucy and Edmund Pevensie felt absolutely miserable as they hid away in the guest bedroom. Not only were they stuck at their aunt and uncle's for the summer; they were constantly being pestered by their miserable cousin Eustace Scrubb.

At first Edmund and Lucy were without hope of finding anything fun to do as they spent the first horrible month with Aunt Alberta and Uncle Harold. Either they were hiding from their cousin in Lucy's room or outside talking of their adventures in Narnia.

You might be curious to know the location of this country called Narnia, it is not known to most, only to a select few who I had traveled there.

Narnia is not a country of this, our world. It is of a world completely separated from our own; one with it's own people and creatures and a time that can move very differently than the our world.

Lucy, Edmund and their two older siblings, Peter and Susan, had been lucky enough to have traveled to Narnia twice in their lifetime and had even ruled and grown up in Narnia, but that is another story...

While Peter and Susan had grown up a lot since their last trip to Narnia, Lucy and Edmund constantly dreamed of returning, Lucy more so than any of her siblings. However, as it had been told to them before, it will happen when you are not looking for it, so they continued on with their lives in this world

But when one who had been in Narnia for a long period of time (such as our two Pevensie's ), when you are truly miserable the only place you wish to be is the one where you are most happy.

So, after a month of dealing with their bully of a cousin; Lucy and Edmund were quite near wit's end, they were exploring the many items left to gain dust in Lucy's room their eyes fell upon the most amazing painting they had ever seen.

It was in the back corner of the room; that they had almost missed it.

Painted on the canvas was a beautiful ship that was very unique.

It was a small ship; nothing impressive like the great ships that Edmund and Lucy had sailed on during their days of King and Queens of Narnia, but it was in itself very unique and beautiful.

It's hull was painted green and it bow was in the shape of a dragon's head, and instead of the usual white sails, they were a striking purple.

"Do you remember us ever having a ship with a green hull? I think I remember one…but I can't be sure." Edmund commented as the gazed at the enchanting painting.

"But time moves about differently in Narnia, this could be a ship from a completely different age." Lucy replied. "But it is a very Narnian ship." she added.

"A Narnia Ship?" a voice rudely asked behind the two siblings.

They both turned, Edmund held in a groan.

Eustace had discovered them.

"Still playing those games I see." Their cousin said smirking at Lucy and Edmund.

"It isn't a game." Lucy protested quietly, looking over at the painting that they had leaned against Lucy's bed.

"Oh, do go away Eustace." Edmund snapped.

But Eustace marched towards them and ignored his cousin's protest.

"I am trying to come up with a limerick…Kids who play games about Narnia, gradually get barmier and barmier!"

Edmund couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Narnia, and barmier _don't_ rhyme."

"Why do you like this painting so much Lucy? Alberta only kept it because it was a wedding present from someone she didn't want to offend."

Lucy went to answer him but Edmund cut her off. "Oh don't answer him Lucy he will start going on about art and all that nonsense. And if you don't like the painting Eustace just leave for then you won't have to look at it."

"I like it because the waves look so real, and the ship really looks like it is moving up and down." Lucy replied, because as she continued to look at the painting, this is what really began to happen.

Edmund glanced over at the painting and gasped.

"Why Lu, I believe you are right, look! The ship really _is_ moving!" he said.

Eustace looked at both of his cousins as if they were truly mad.

"You two are both off your rockers, there is no way a ship in a painting could _actually_ move!" he said, slowly backing away from his cousin and the painting, which he unwillingly looked at.

It was then that the wind picked up and the three children felt a strong wind and smelt the beautiful sea air.

Both Lucy and Edmund breathed in deeply and smiled at each other, knowing exactly what was happening: _**magic**_.

"What kind of trick are you two trying to pull? Close the window! Stop it! I will go and tell Alberta!" Eustace cried stomping over to his cousins.

"The window_ is_ closed." Lucy said, she turned to her brother. "Oh Edmund, could this be possible?"

Edmund shook his head and smiled. "There is only one way to find out."

But before Lucy could reply, Eustace, who was at their side now, was in a panic and cried; "I know what will stop this, I will tear apart that painting!"

"Eustace, don't go near it!" Edmund cried trying to stop his cousin.

Eustace ignored him and tore out of his cousin's grasp and ran at the painting.

In an attempt to stop him Lucy and Edmund ran after him and in an instant all three children were pulled into the painting and down into the ocean water they went.

They all let out a cry as they hit the water; it was _freezing_!

Lucy and Edmund were the first ones back above water and Lucy, who had just taken swimming lessons before the school year had ended called out.

"Keep calm! And Kick off your shoes!"

Edmund swam towards her and nodded, "Where's Eustace?" he called out.

About ten feet away they heard coughing and then saw their cousin struggling to keep his head above the water.

"Help, I can't swim!" he coughed out.

"I'll get him!" Lucy cried out.

"Lucy! Don't let him pull you under!" Edmund said trying to keep up with her to help her keep Eustace above the water.

But Lucy was a stronger swimmer and made it to their cousin first.

"Hold on Eustace!" she called taking a hold of one of his arms. "Just-"

But Eustace was in a panic and wrapped himself completely around Lucy. "I can't swim!"

She could feel herself losing her strength. "No Eustace! You will pull us under!" she cried.

Too late, they both sank and Lucy tried to keep them above the water but her cousin was much too heavy and he pulled them under.

She tried calling out to Edmund for help, but that only got her choking on salt water and sinking once more.

Suddenly Eustace was pulled up and away from her but in his panic he kicked Lucy's head on his way up.

Lucy felt the pain of his kick for a moment and then her vision went black.

* * *

Edmund growled in anger as he saw Eustace pull Lucy under, and he swam harder trying to get to them as quickly as possible.

There was a loud splash from behind him but Edmund took no notice, he had to get over to Lucy and Eustace.

He saw them both go down twice before he finally reached them, they were under again and Edmund dived below the surface and pulled up a screaming Eustace, praying that Lucy would follow.

He resurfaced and slapped his cousin in the face; Eustace suddenly stopped screaming and looked over at his cousin in shock.

"Calm down! Just kick your legs Eustace." Edmund snapped, and Eustace just nodded and obeyed.

Now that he had Eustace calm, he looked around for Lucy, he couldn't find her.

"Lucy! No!" Edmund called, now he himself beginning to panic.

Suddenly a golden haired young man swam up next to them. "You get him back to the ship, I will get Lucy!" he said.

Before Edmund could say anything, the young man had dived below the surface.

He didn't know why but he followed the man's orders and swam, pulling Eustace along with him, over to the ship that had now moved closer.

It was then that Edmund looked up at the ship, where on deck, there were men yelling out and ropes being thrown down to Edmund.

He grabbed at one with his free arm and then wrapped it around Eustace; after a few tense moments the miserable Eustace was pulled up. Before Edmund did the same, he looked back to where Lucy and the man had gone under.

A moment later he saw them both surface and he turned and tied the rope around himself and was pulled up; just as a small boat was being lowered down a little ways down from where he was.

By the time Edmund had reached the top he was immediately wrapped in a blanket and realized he was shivering but his thoughts remained on his sister as he rushed to the port side.

The young man, who looked very familiar to Edmund, was holding Lucy in the small boat as it was pulled back on deck.

It was then Edmund noticed it, Lucy was unconscious, and once they were pulled on deck and young man laid her on the deck and began breathing into her mouth, he knew she wasn't breathing.

* * *

_**(A.N—Alright so this is the beginning of my new story, I can honestly not tell you how I came up with this it just popped into my head and I had to write it out and then of course share it with all you lovely people to let me know what you guys think of it. Like it? Love it? Hate it? I know this is going to have random quotes here and there from the book as it is based on the voyage they have on the Dawn Treader so it might be a little weird but so read and review let me know what you guys think!)**_

_**March 14, 2013 (Added and Edited this Chapter!)**_


	2. Breathe

Saved

Chapter 2: Breathe

Caspian the Tenth, King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel and Emperor of the Lone Island was enjoying yet another day at sea on their newest Narnian ship The Dawn Treader.

Even though he had been raised to fear the sea, it was like how he had been told that the old Narnians did not exist, he went ahead and explored any way. Traveling was always something Caspian had always enjoyed, but nothing, _nothing_ compared to what it felt to sailing across the sea out into the unknown.

However, he had another reason for this voyage.

Soon after Caspian was born, his uncle Miraz had sent off the last of his father's seven faithful friends on an impossible journey: to go out and explore the eastern ocean and if possible reach the edge. None of the seven friends of Caspian IX ever returned.

It was then after his coronation that Caspian swore that once he had established peace in Narnia he would travel for a year and day in search of these seven lords, find them and avenge them if they had been killed.

Their names were so hard to remember that Caspian was constantly forgetting and needed to be reminded many a time. But as he would recite them to himself each morning, he was remembering more and more each day.

They had been at sea now for nearly thirty days and had traveled about 400 leagues from Narnia.

In the first week they had cleared the seven isles, then they had arrived at Redhaven. That had been six days ago.

And this very afternoon Drinian (the captain) had announced that they would be seeing the Lone Islands within a couple of days, and Caspian couldn't wait.

Suddenly his day dreams were interrupted when he heard the cry of "MAN OVERBOARD! OFF THE PORT BOW!"

He, along with most of crew moved to the port side of the ship and saw three heads bobbling out of the water about twenty feet away from the ship.

Because sound the travels much clearer over water, Caspian was able to catch some of what the trio in the water were shouting.

"Can't Swim!"

"I'll Get Him!"

"Lucy!"

Caspian gasped as he heard the very familiar name, 'It couldn't be.' Caspian thought to himself.

But during this time, the Captain had moved the ship closer and it was then that Caspian recognized two of the three people in the water.

Without even thinking twice about it, Caspian shed his cloak and dived off the ship into the water.

As he made his way closer he saw Edmund, swimming in the same direction as Caspian, where he could see Lucy being pulled down by a young boy that Caspian could not recognize.

Edmund got to Lucy and the boy first and by the time Caspian reached Edmund he had pulled up the boy and had calmed him by slapping him sharply across the face.

He was going to call out a greeting when he noticed Lucy had not yet surfaced, he sped up, take big sweeps through the water and within seconds was next to Edmund and the boy.

He called out to Edmund but now thinking back on it he wasn't sure what it was that he had said to him; he was too focused on getting Lucy out of danger, as he had always been protective of her.

He dived quickly into the cold water and opened his eyes, which stung at the salt water but he ignored it and swam deeper, still searching for Lucy.

There! She was about five feet below him, unconscious and slowly sinking further and further in the deep, dark ocean.

With a sudden burst of speed and strength, he swam to Lucy, wrapped his arms around her, and kicked back up to the surface.

He gasped and took in a large breath feeling his lungs with air, while making sure he kept Lucy's head above water.

He looked over at Lucy with worry, she was still unconscious.

"Lucy! Lucy!" he said, hoping she would wake. She did not.

He heard a splash quite close to him and saw that the men on deck had lowered their life boat and he quickly pushed Lucy in the boat and then pulled himself up.

Once he saw that the men were pulling the boat back aboard he had a closer look at Lucy...she was not breathing!

Getting back on deck seemed to take much too long for Caspian, though the crew had them aboard in under two minutes.

Once they had pulled up the boat Caspian quickly jumped out and lay Lucy on the deck and began breathing air into her lungs, once, twice, three times. Then he gently pressed on her chest, once, twice, thrice, four, and five times.

He was about to repeat this when Lucy suddenly shuddered and began coughing violently, he gently turned her on her side as she coughed up a large amount of sea water.

She continued to cough for a few moments more before she fell back into his arms as he wanted to prevent her from hitting the deck, breathing heavily.

* * *

Caspian sighed in relief and almost collapsed himself, but it was then that he noticed he was surrounded by some of the crew of the ship and a very worried Edmund.

"It's all right, King Edmund, your sister is breathing now, and she is safe."

Edmund continued to stare at Lucy, the shock of almost losing his sister evident on his face.

"Edmund! Sire, are you all right?" Caspian said once more placing his free hand on Edmund's shoulder.

It was then Edmund seemed to return to his senses and turned to Caspian now recognizing him.

"Oh, Caspian! It is you. I must apologize. I was just- Lucy was- Thank you." Edmund stumbled over his words.

Caspian had to chuckle, he had never seen Edmund so inarticulate.

"It was nothing, sire. It was such a surprise to see you and her majesty there in the water, how did you get-"

But Caspian stopped there because it was then Lucy let out a moan and shivered.

"Before I can ask you about your arrival in Narnia, I think it best that we get Lucy into my cabin and warmed up." He said, gracefully standing up and carrying Lucy with him.

Edmund said nothing and nodded, he was about to follow Caspian when he finally remember his miserable cousin when he heard him whining across from him.

"I want to go home! Edmund what have you done! This is not funny anymore, take me back!" Eustace cried miserably at Edmund.

"Eustace, calm down." He said calmly, as it was for everyone who returned to Narnia he felt himself become Edmund the Just once more. "You cannot get home, and this is no joke, but I don't have time to explain right now. I must make sure Lucy is all right."

Eustace opened his mouth to complain once more, but Edmund sent him a look that shut him right up.

Eustace was still very confused, where were they and why in the world was everyone treating his cousins like royalty!?

"King Edmund?" a voice said from behind Edmund, he turned and saw a man in blue uniform walking towards him.

"Yes?" Edmund replied, ignoring the look of shock and confusion on his cousin face behind him at being addressed as "King" Edmund.

The man bowed and smiled. "I am Drinian, your Majesty, and Captain of this vessel. May I offer you and your friend dry clothes and some spiced wine?"

Edmund bowed in return and said. "It's a pleasure Captain, please show my cousin Eustace where he can change into some dry clothes, but I am afraid a must see to my sister before I myself will change."

Drinian nodded and bowed, but as he turned to approach the young boy Edmund added: "Oh and I apologize for any rudeness from my cousin, please just ignore it. He has no manners, I am afraid."

The captain smiled at the king of old and chuckled. "Thank you sire, please make sure that you do not stay in those wet clothes for too long."

Edmund nodded and then made his way to the door where he saw Caspian enter moments ago.

* * *

Caspian looked up as he heard Edmund enter his cabin; he stood and walked over to him.

"I have wrapped her in a blanket but she is still shivering, she must not remain in those wet clothes, but it would be improper for me to…" Caspian felt his face flush and couldn't continue what he was saying.

But Edmund knew what Caspian was trying to say and nodded. "It is all right Caspian, and thank you, if you can just leave the room for a moment, I will change Lucy into some drier clothes."

Caspian nodded and then pointed to the pile of clothes at the end of the bed.

"They were the smallest uniform I could find for her, please let me know when you have finished. In the mean time I will change into dry clothes and have some sent for you along with some spiced wine."

Edmund turned to Caspian and smiled and nodded in thanks.

Five minutes later, Lucy was changed and Caspian was now watching over her as Edmund changed and checked up on his cousin.

Caspian sat in a chair next to the bed Lucy now lay, wrapped in many a layer of blankets and was slowly warming up.

Caspian sighed, how close he had come to losing Lucy, he had felt an unexpected panic when she hadn't been breathing, he had no idea how attached he was to her until he was losing her.

But he shook himself out of these thoughts with a chuckle, he remembered Peter, the High Kind and eldest brother to Lucy, telling him one about this same feeling before. So that was what it must be; brotherly affection.

Unconsciously Caspian pushed a strand of hair out of Lucy's face and almost jumped when she sighed and leaned towards to the warmth of Caspian's hand.

Caspian felt his face flush with heat and he quickly retrected his hand.

He kept his eye focused on her face as she let out a soft moan and slowly her eye lids fluttered, then her eyes opened.

* * *

_**(A.N.—So it's the middle of the night, well almost morning now and here I am not able to sleep so you are all treated with another chapter, I hope you like this one as well, I am having such a fine time writing it. I always do with Narnia tales, please let me know what you guys think of this story!)**_

March 14, 2013 (Edited)


	3. The Beginning of a New Adventure

Saved

Chapter Three: A Beginning of a New Adventure

The first thing Lucy saw when she woke up was wood; she was in room, inside.

She tried to remember what had happened before now, but that only made her head throb, so she stopped.

In her confusion, her breath suddenly came in quick gasps; she was having a hard time keeping a hold on her calm.

In her sudden panic she tried to sit up, challenge whoever held her there and demand for her release.

This was, of course, impossible because the moment she sat up her head throbbed in pain and her vision went blurry.

"Oh." She mumbled and put a hand to her head, before, unable to hold herself up anymore, fell back.

She unconsciously cringed waiting for her body to roughly hit the bed…But she was caught by two strong arms.

"Easy there, my lady. you hit your head pretty hard rescuing your friend."

Lucy blinked a few times and slowly her eyes began to clear and she looked up to a face she had been hoping to see once more.

"Oh Caspian, what happened? I am having such a hard time remembering." She said softly, rubbing her forehead with a frown.

"Well, I am not quite sure how you arrived here, but suddenly you, Edmund and that other boy, I do not know his name yet. Anyway, you went to help out that boy, but he pulled you under and I don't know how it happened but you hit your head on something and were knocked unconscious. Edmund had gotten a hold of the boy so I went after you." He said and then hesitated.

Lucy looked up at him. "Caspian?" she asked.

He cleared his throat and apologized before continuing. "You weren't breathing when you and I resurfaced. After a few moments you had coughed up all the water you had taken in, however and here you are."

Lucy looked up at Caspian, he had _saved_ her. "Caspian, I don't know what I can do to express my thanks." She said, smiling up at him.

He returned the smile and replied: "It was nothing dear lady. Any time you are in the least amount of trouble it will be my pleasure to assist you."

Lucy nodded but then stopped because it made her head throb in pain.

Oh, she knew why her head hurt, Eustace had accidentally kicked her head when Edmund had been pulling him up.

She was about to voice this to Caspian when Edmund re-entered the room.

"Lucy!" He exclaimed a huge smile of happiness and relief broke out on his face at seeing that his sister was awake. "Thank goodness you are all right! We were so worried."

He came over and hugged his sister before slowly lowering her back on the bed.

She tried to sit back up but Caspian placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Try not to see up right away Lucy, rest for a bit and then we shall see how you fair." He said.

"All right." Lucy said in comply. "Oh! And I wanted to tell you I just remembered how I hit my head."

The two young men turned to Lucy to await her reply. And she quickly explained.

"Why that little- I am going to give him a right talking to-"

"Oh do calm down Edmund!" Lucy exclaimed interrupting her brother in his rant. "It was an accident, and cannot be helped. Besides I am fine. I must go to tend to him, he must be a in a right state being on ship like this."

Once again Lucy tried to sit up, this time Caspian place both his arms on her shoulders and pushed her back to the bed.

"Lucy, you are quite the stubborn Queen, you _must_ rest."

She opened her mouth to protest. But Caspian raised his hand and she closed it.

"How about while you rest I bring the Captain Drinian into the Cabin and we can discuss what has happened since you had left and what is the purpose of our voyage?" Caspian suggested.

Lucy and Edmund both agreed to this and while Caspian had someone search out the Captain, Caspian told them of all the happenings in Narnia since both Pevensies had left, though at this moment both Lucy and Edmund felt less like the teenagers they were and once more like their royal and older selves.

* * *

Caspian explained that it had been three years since they had parted through the wooden doorway shortly after his coronation, they had settled the feud between the Telmarines and the rest of the creatures of Narnia, and had the Giants of the North paying Narnia tribute. Finally he explained that he had left the wise Trumpkin the Dwarf as regent while he was gone and both Edmund and Lucy agreed that he had made an excellent choice in the matter.

"Now, please do explain how you three somehow ended up in the middle of the sea." Caspian said with a smile.

Lucy let Edmund explain the time difference between their two worlds and then went out to tell of how they had literally fallen into the magic painting in Lucy's room, and how unfortunately, Eustace had fallen with them.

Edmund was just about to explain Eustace' behaviour when there was a knock at the door.

"Enter." Caspian called out, and a moment later Captain Drinian, who Edmund had already met on deck, entered the cabin followed by a very large mouse.

"Oh Reepicheep!" Lucy exclaimed with a smile and almost went to sit up but Caspian already had his hand there to hold her down.

"Oh do let me sit up Caspian, if you fear I shall lose my balance then help me sit up, I have only injured my head slightly, I am also feeling much better already!" Lucy said with a frustrated look on her face.

Caspian had to smile; he had forgotten how determined and stubborn this gentle queen could be.

"Of course Lucy, I must apologize, but both your brother and I cannot help but feel a little protective of you after what has happened." He replied.

Lucy felt her face heat up at the last comment he said but then pushed it to the back of her mind while Reepicheep, who during the time Caspian and Lucy had been talking, had greeting Edmund quite formally and had now moved on to Lucy.

"What a pleasure it is to see you again your Majesty! And humble duties to your Majesties!" he said with a graceful bow, to both Lucy and Edmund.

He was about two feet tall mouse, he had dark brown fur and had a long sword that was almost the length of his tail, and on his head, was a golden circlet with a striking feather sticking out of it.

It was then this very mouse turned to the king and said. "Sire, I am here at your request?"

Caspian smiled and nodded. "Why yes, I thought it was important you were here while we explained to their Majesties the purpose of voyage as you have a mission of your own."

Reepicheep nodded in agreement.

"Please do tell us the purpose of your voyage Caspian." Edmund said, and Lucy nodded, very eager to hear where they were headed.

Caspian then explained his purpose to try and find his father's seven friends who were sent to explore the Eastern Ocean, and then he left the rest to Drinian to explain where had they come because he knew it so much better than he did, then on to Reepicheep to explain he wish to find the utter East as he called it.

"It was when I was in my cradle as a babe and a dryad sang me a lullaby with a verse that said _where sky and water meet, where the waves grows sweet. Doubt not Reepicheep, to search for all you seek there is the Utter East._ It with the verse that I believe that once we reach the very edge of the Eastern Ocean, it is there: Aslan's own country!"

Lucy gasped in delight. "Oh how lovely!"

"But do you think we will be able to reach Aslan's country? I don't think we can just sail into It." said Edmund.

The debated this for a moment later before Lucy let out groan as her vision suddenly blurred and she felt quite dizzy, she placed her head in her hands trying to hold herself up, but she failed.

Once again Caspian came to her rescue and gently lowered her back to the bed. "I told you, you needed rest! _Now_, will you please rest for a while before moving about?" he asked her.

"Is my Lady all right?" Reepicheep asked moving forward in concern.

Lucy turned over to him and smile. "Do not worry Reep; I shall be all right in a little while."

Edmund nodded and then gestured to everyone to leave the room.

"I shall come to check on you in an hour Lucy, please do try and get some sleep. A nap should make you feel better." Said Edmund, he placed a kiss on her forehead before following the others out.

Lucy sighed and turned on her sighed and within minutes the gentle waves that rocked the boat, rocked Lucy off to sleep.

_**(A.N—This story is developing quite fast while it is as the beginning but will slow down once they reach the lone Islands, I am trying to keep to cannon to an extent, so it will sound familiar but each adventure they have along the way will change but I am keep the book next to me as reference as this is my favourite book and I hate to mess with it too much! PLEASE R&R!)**_

_**March 14, 2013 (Edited)**_


	4. An Unhappy and Troublesome Eustace

**Saved**

**Chapter 4: An unhappy and troublesome Eustace**

Lucy woke up a few hours later to loud shouting coming from outside of her room.

At first she wished whoever it was that was shouting would just shut up and let her return to her comfortable slumber. But within moments her senses had returned and she knew who was doing the shouting and she knew it was something that could not be ignored.

Lucy sat up slowly, pausing for a moment as her head still felt quite heavy, before standing and making her way towards the cabin door. Like many other things in Narnia, her legs once again had to get used to being at sea; however, like her age, her legs quickly became accustomed the rocking of the ship and by the time she reached the door she was fully steady.

When she opened the door, Lucy was faced with something quite chaotic and admittedly a little humorous.

Eustace was currently being chased down by a very angry Reepicheep who was slashing his small but very sharp sword at him.

"Why do you not draw your sword, poltroon?!" he shouted "Draw and fight! Or I will beat you black and blue with the back of my sword!"

Eustace continued to shout as Reepicheep caught up to him and jabbed him with his sword once more.

"It was only a joke! Put your sword away! Ouch!"

As this went on nearly everyone on the deck of the ship where laughing at the situation, including Edmund and Caspian.

Though she knew that Eustace probably had deserved the way Reepicheep was attacking him, this was not being handled properly.

Lucy walked briskly over to Caspian and frowned.

"Caspian! What on earth is going on here! You must stop this!" she demanded.

Caspian jumped at the sound of Lucy voice and turned to her, slightly pink in the face.

"Oh! Lucy, you are awake! Ah..." He seemed to pause, unsure of what would be the proper course of action.

From the look Lucy was giving him, he muttered a quick apology and turned to the situation at hand.

"Reepicheep! That is enough!" he said firmly and everyone suddenly grew silent, well that was except for a very upset Eustace.

"That right! I demand that this _thing_ is kept under control! I could have an order made to have it destroyed Caspian!" Eustace shouted pointed at the noble mouse that remained poised with his sword at the ready.

"Destroyed?!" Reepicheep shouted in outrage. "Why-"

"Now , there is no need to get carried away." Edmund said, stepping forward. "There are very time honored traditions, aren't there Caspian?"

Caspian smiled and nodded. "Ah yes, I think a duel will do nicely."

The rest of the crew agreed with a light chuckle, Eustace on the other hand, looked petrified.

"A duel!?" he demanded, looking very frightened. "But- I don't have a sword." He stammered trying to come up with something to get him out of a duel.

Caspian smiled and said: "You can borrow my sword Eustace."

Lucy watched her cousin stand there for a moment in complete shock, not knowing what he could do to get himself out of duel with Reepicheep.

"I refuse to fight!" he suddenly said. "I do not believe in violence…I…I am a pacifist." He finished sticking his nose in the air.

"Do you mean to say that you shall not give me satisfaction?" Reepicheep demanded marching towards Eustace, he sword raised.

"I don't know what you mean! It was just a joke!" Eustace exclaimed. "I am not going to fight you!"

"But you have to Eustace." said Edmund.

"But-but-but it's not FAIR!" Eustace shouted trying one more time to back out of this terrible hole he had now dug himself in.

"Well that is true." Drinian agreed.

Eustace smiled thinking that he finally had someone on his side.

"Agreed; I think we will have to give Reepicheep a handicap as he is more of an experienced fighter." said Caspian.

Lucy almost had to laugh at her cousin's expression at this comment.

"But wait I-" Eustace started to say but Lucy cut him off.

"The only way to get out of this, is to apologize." She said, evenly.

Eustace let out a bark of laughter. "Apologize? To that-that _thing_! Never!"

"A duel at dawn it is then." said Drinian turning away to go back to his duties, and everyone else turned to follow.

They had almost all walked away before Eustace finally called out. "Wait! Wait, I….am sorry…for swinging you around by your tail."

Everyone turned to Reepicheep, "Will that do Reepicheep?" Caspian asked.

Reepicheep paused, took a deep breath and then replied: "That will be satisfactory."

With that said, everyone left and returned to what they had been doing before, Reepicheep going below deck and Eustace turning to the bow of the ship to be alone with his hurt pride.

It was then Lucy turned to Caspian and Edmund and asked: "What on earth happened between Eustace and Reepicheep?"

Edmund and Caspian exchanged smiles, before Edmund replied: "Eustace _thought_ it would be funny to swing Reepicheep around by his tail."

Lucy gasped, "But a tail is the honor and glory of a mouse!"

Edmund and Caspian nodded in agreement.

"You will well remember, your majesties, after the second Battle of Baruna when Reepicheep had lost his tail, he was so ashamed that he could barely face Aslan." Said Caspian.

Lucy shook her head with a frown. "How could Eustace do such a thing?"

Edmund looked positively livid by this point and exclaimed angrily; "Why in Aslan's name did he have to come along with us? He is making the Adventure into a right farce!"

Caspian placed a comforting hand on Edmund's shoulder. "Fear not Edmund, I am sure he will turn around soon enough."

Lucy couldn't help but smile as she watched Edmund shake off Caspian's hand with a scoff.

"Caspian's right though Edmund. Do you not remember what a wet blanket you were when we had our first adventure in Narnia?" Lucy said, trying to cheer her brother up.

Edmund just scowled however, he remembered how horrible he had been, he had been worse than a wet blanket, he had betrayed his family…

But at the same time Edmund knew how much Narnia had changed him for the better and for that he had a slight hope for Eustace.

Another thought came to his mind as well, if Aslan could forgive him for the horrible things that he had done then perhaps he could be a little more lenient towards Eustace and maybe, just maybe, Eustace could become a better person.

He looked up and smiled at Lucy.

"Perhaps you are right Lu, and I think having to face the wrath of Reepicheep was punishment enough for him anyways."

Both Lucy and Caspian began to laugh and Edmund found himself joining it.

"Come! Let us all go below deck and have ourselves a fine meal." Caspian announced and all three Kings and Queen of Narnia made their way to have much needed supper.

* * *

It was a calm night, Lucy remarked, later on that evening, as she sat on the stairs that lead up to the poop deck.

She had decided almost right away that she loved this spot on the ship best because it was a place where she could observe almost all of the goings on, on deck.

She could see that most of the crew was lounging about the deck; some were playing cards, randomly making noises of excitement or dread as they either gained an advantage or had just lost it. Others were watching, what seemed to be, a very exciting game of chess between Reepicheep and Rynelf.

From the laughter coming from the spectators Lucy could tell it had turned into a joke because just then Reepicheep jumped up and demanded to ask why he could only move his bishops diagonally and his king should most definitely be able to make more than one move per turn.

As the crew and Edmund, who watched with them, roared in laughter, Rynelf threw his hands in the air in surrender, not knowing what else to do.

Caspian meanwhile had lost in the game of cards and was now making his way over to Lucy herself, but she did not see this as her attention was drawn to the poor and miserable Eustace.

He was sitting behind her near the stern, on the starboard side of the Dawn Treader looking out to sea.

She had to sigh at his miserable expression.

Eustace prided himself in being better or knowing more than anyone else and when he was beaten he took it very badly.

"May I join you my Lady?"

Lucy jumped at Caspian voice, suddenly much more close then she had expected.

"Caspian! Don't do that! You gave me a fright!" she exclaimed, holding a hand to her chest.

Caspian smiled and laughed.

"That was not my intention I assure you; however, you were sitting here alone and decided to join you, it is no fault of mine that your focus was elsewhere."

Lucy smiled up at him, and moved over to make room so that Caspian could sit down next to her.

"Yes, I was sort of feeling sorry for Eustace. He looks so lonely sitting over there by himself but I knew if I went over to join him, I would not be welcome."

Caspian smiled sadly at Lucy.

"I am sure he will come around soon enough Lucy. He just needs a few fights with a pirate or two to shake him about."

Lucy looked at Caspian, shocked.

"Please do not even say that Caspian! The last thing I want to run into on this trip is Pirates or slave traders. What if something happened to one of you? It would be terrible."

"I apologize my Lady, but even if it did happen we have a well able and armored crew that shall be well prepared if we are attacked. So there is nothing to fear." He said with a smiled and put his arm around her in comfort.

Lucy nodded. "Of course, I know you and Edmund as well as the rest of the crew know their ways around a sword and could well protect yourselves, but I still can't help but worry."

Caspian looked down at her, "And That is what I have always admired about you Lucy, always so concerned about others that you forget that you yourself need protecting as well."

Lucy looked up to retort, but as she looked up at Caspian she realized how close they were to each other and she was suddenly unable to come up with any form of words, and from the looks of it neither could Caspian.

That was until Edmund appeared next to them and cleared his throat.

He had never seen either of them jump so high in his life.

Caspian immediately took back his arm from where it had been resting comfortably on Lucy's shoulders, and Lucy's face turned a light ting of pink and she jumped up and moved over to her brother.

"It is getting late; I think I shall retire to bed. Good night!" she said quietly and as she made a quick exit to her cabin, Edmund turned a suspicious eye to Caspian.

"What is it?" Caspian asked, having calmed and returned to a relaxing position on the stairs.

"What were you and my _sister_ talking about?" Edmund asked trying to be casual.

Caspian looked confused. "What do you mean Edmund? We were simply discussing your kinsman followed by our chances of us being attacked by pirates."

Edmund gave him a weird look at the mention of pirates.

Caspian raised his hands in surrender;

"I'm not quite sure how the topic of conversation switched to pirates, however..."

Edmund had to smile, and nodded.

He should have known nothing had gone on between Lucy and Caspian; they had conversations like this in the Pevensie's last days in Narnia the last time they had been here.

Soon after Lucy had gone to bed, Caspian, Edmund and a surprisingly quiet Eustace made their way to their separate beds for the night.

They were going to need the rest; it was going to be a very long next couple of days.

* * *

_**OKAY! YESS Another!**_

_**Please read and review XD**_


	5. Separated

**Saved**

**Chapter 5: Separated**

The next morning Lucy happily woke up to the sound of the waves hitting the Dawn Treader's hull and the seagulls squawking overhead.

She sat up and stretched with a smile, but it slowly lowered into a frown.

Unfortunately, her clothes were still a little wet from the day before so she had to once again wear a man's uniform that was slightly large on her. She sighed; but it would have to do.

It was a beautiful morning, cool enough that Lucy felt her body shiver slightly but with the added warmth of the sun, it was the perfect temperature.

She turned towards the stairs that led to the poop deck, when she reached the top of the stairs she was surprised to see that Caspian was also there looking out at the sea of the starboard side.

She smiled; and made her way over to him.

"Good morning Caspian." She said brightly and giggled as she saw him jump.

Caspian turn and smiled at Lucy as she came to stand next to him.

"Lucy you startled me, I didn't think you would be up this early." He said smiling brightly at her.

"I have always been an early riser." She replied.

"I am not surprised; you always seemed to be one to not want to waste away the day sleeping."

Lucy laughed and nodded. "During our reign I was always the first awake. I would often go for walks around the gardens with Mr. Tumnus."

Caspian noticed that Lucy's smile has gone from happy to melancholy. "You were very close to the fawn Tumnus were you not, my Lady?"

"Very much so," Lucy replied "He was my first and most trusted friend in Narnia. If I ever was unsure about something or needed advice, I could always turn to Mr. Tumnus for guidance."

Caspian understood completely, if it had not been for Dr. Cornelius he would have been killed the night that his uncle's son was born. But because Cornelius _was_ there Caspian was able to join with the old Narnians and return Narnia to the country it was supposed to be.

Caspian was about to ask Lucy something else, but he was interrupted by a yell from the crow's nest:

"LAND HO!" yelled one of the crewmen.

Caspian turned to see that Lucy's brilliant smile had returned; "Have we reached the Lone Islands already?" she asked excitedly.

Caspian returned the smile. "Let's go have a look." Together they rushed across the ship to the forecastle which was located at the bow of the ship.

When they arrived, they saw that Drinian, Edmund and Reepicheep were already gathered on the starboard side looking at two large islands.

"It _**is**_ the Lone Islands! How long it's been since we've seen them Edmund!" Lucy said excited to a smiling Edmund.

"Which islands are the two we can see?" asked Caspian.

"Felimath and Doorn." said Edmund, "They haven't changed even though it has been centuries since we last saw them in the Golden Age."

The captain frowned. "I never understood why they belonged to Narnia. Did the High King conquer them?"

Lucy shook her head. "Oh no, they were Narnian long before our reign, during the times of the White Witch."

"Should we land here, your majesties?" asked Drinian.

Caspian turned to Edmund. "What do you think?"

Edmund shook his head. "There is no sense landing on Felimath, there was only sheep there in our time, and it seems like that hasn't changed. Most of the population lives on Doorn and a very little on Avra."

Drinian then turned to his second Rhince and began suggesting that rowing would be the best if they were going to double the cape to land on Doorn. While Reepicheep and Edmund joined in their conversation Lucy leaned against the railing and looked out at Felimath.

Caspian followed her and heard Lucy sigh.

"What troubles you my Lady?" he inquired quietly.

Lucy gave him a small smile and shook her head. "It's nothing really, I just was thinking how nice it had been to walk along Felimath, it was always so quiet and peaceful, and the grass, the clovers and the soft sea air. It was always so beautiful. But I suppose we must get to Narrowhaven and be on own way. I must go see if my dress is dry, excuse me Caspian."

Lucy smiled at him, and made her way towards her cabin.

Caspian smiled after her, Lucy was so selfless sometimes; it was one of the many things he liked—no admired about Queen Lucy.

With his mind made up he turned to the captain and called out to him.

Drinian turned right away. "Yes Sire?"

"Let the long boat down so that Reepicheep, their majesties and I may walk across Felimath and then join you and the Dawn Treader on the other side."

Drinian nodded and walked down to the main deck to prepare the boat.

Caspian had just turned towards Lucy had left for her cabin only to find that she had not left at all for she ran up and hugged him.

"Oh, thank you Caspian!" she said happily.

Caspian who had not expected Lucy to be there was taken aback for a moment before return the embrace, and when Lucy let go to change her attire Caspian, he couldn't help but smile.

These emotions confused Caspian, why would he want to hold a long embrace with Lucy? He did NOT fancy Lucy…did he?

No- he shook himself, he knew the Edmund and the High King would have his head if he ever tried to court their sister, they were both very protective of their youngest sister.

But it did not matter; because Caspian did NOT fancy Lucy….he couldn't…

"Caspian, are you listening?" Edmund asked, interrupting Caspian's inner battle. He was glad for it because he did not like where his thoughts were leading to.

"My apologies Edmund, what was it that you said?"

Edmund frowned, "Eustace is asking (or should I say demanding) that he come along-"

"Yes, anything to get off this ruddy boat!" Eustace chimed in, interrupting Edmund.

Caspian had to stop himself from rolling his eyes, Edmund didn't.

"Of course you must come along Eustace." He said with a smile, and he thought to himself 'It might also be good to give Drinian and Rhince a break from his complaining.'

A quarter of an hour later Caspian, Edmund, Lucy, Reepicheep and Eustace stood on the shore of Felimath looking out as the Dawn Treader, now looking much smaller, made her way across the cape to Doorn and its capital Narrowhaven.

They all then turned, and started making their way up a steep hill when Reepicheep stopped and exclaimed. "Your majesty, you are missing your shoes!" pointing to Lucy's bare feet.

Lucy laughed, looking down at her feet.

"I had to kick them off when we were dropped into Narnia. I wouldn't have been able to swim properly if I had kept them on."

Reepicheep nodded. "This is my first time seeing a dress from your other world; you do look stunning my lady, if I may be so bold to say."

Lucy smiled and curtsied, "Thank you very much Reepicheep, I must admit I do feel much more comfortable in this than the large uniform I had been wearing while this was drying."

Reepicheep bowed low and Lucy saw Eustace roll his eyes mumbling something but chose to ignore him, and bent down so that Reepicheep could ride upon her shoulder.

Soon after they reached the top of the hill and paused to enjoy the site of the lone islands in its entirety. Straight ahead of them was the rest of Felimath and about a mile away from Felimath was Doorn and when Lucy looked closely she could see the capital and to their left was the small island of Avra.

It was an amazing view, and Lucy, who hadn't seen these Islands in such a long time wished they could just stare out at the islands for a few moments, Lucy was just about to voice her request when Edmund exclaimed quietly.

"Hullo, what's this?"

They all turned to where he was pointing, off to their right. In the small valley, there sat a group of rugged looking men drinking in the shade of large tree.

"What do you think Caspian?" asked Edmund. They had not continued on, not knowing if these men were a threat or not. Lucy was leaning more towards the possibility that these mean WERE a threat. They looked dangerous and were heavily armed to prove it.

"We can't turn back now; the Dawn Treader is already too far away to hear my horn to call them back. Let us continue on and hope that they do not bother us, but if they do let no one tell them who we are."

Reepicheep looked confused. "Why is that Sire?" he asked.

"I was just thinking; it has been a long time since Narnians have visited the Lone Islands. There is a chance they no longer recognize our over lordship."

Reepicheep didn't seem worried. "We have our swords, sire!"

Caspian shook his head. "Yes I know Reep, but if it's a matter of re-conquering the Lone Islands, I should like to return with a much larger army."

By this time they had reached the group of men and Lucy hoped that they would merely call out a greeting so that they may continue on their way. She did not like the look of these men, especially now that she had a closer look at them.

"Good morning!" the largest man of the group stood and greeted Caspian.

"Good morning to you." Said Caspian, "Is there still a Governor of the Lone Islands?"

"Indeed there is; Governor Gumpas resides over in Narrowhaven. But you will sit and have a drink with us!"

Lucy tried to motion to Caspian to deny the offer and be on their way but Caspian thanked the man and soon they were all seated in a small circle but Lucy made sure to sit close to Reepicheep, he was small but he was a good fighter all the same.

Lucy has not sat down for more than a moment before she saw the man who had first spoken nod to his companions; they jumped up and seized the Narnians.

Eustace was captured right away, having never learned how to defend himself.

Caspian, Reepicheep and Edmund on the other hand, were well trained in combat and we able to fight off the men.

Once Caspian was free he quickly made his way to where Lucy had been sitting but stopped short when he saw that the leader had a tight grip on Lucy and had a knife at her throat.

"Edmund, Reepicheep, hold!" Caspian yelled, they stopped immediately and looked over at Caspian and both froze.

Edmund went to move towards his sister but the man tightened his grip on her arm and pulled the knife slightly closer that Lucy let out a small whimper, he stopped.

"Now let us all calm down, this situation don't need to be complicated see?" The leader said gesturing to Lucy.

Caspian was shaking with fury. "You dare to hurt the lady, sir and I will-"

"Oh now I will not hurt this little miss, if everyone co-operates…" The man interrupted.

All Caspian wanted to do was get Lucy away from that man, but he then saw the fear in Lucy's eyes and lowered his eyes to the ground, allowing the men to tie his hands behind his back, the others allowed them to do the same.

Minutes later they were all tied together (except for Reepicheep he was being held by one of the men who seemed to be very fascinated at how the mouse could speak, thinking that one of the humans had trained him).

Meanwhile at the front of the line was Eustace who was trying to explain to one of the men about the British Consul and the leader ended up having to gag him.

Lucy kept looking back at Caspian who was tied a few feet behind her, he kept giving her small reassuring smiles but she continued to worry.

"Where are you taking us?" Lucy asked, trying her best to keep her voice steady.

The leader turned back and smirked, "Why over to Narrowhaven, for Market Day tomorrow." All his men chuckled darkly at this and Lucy felt her heart drop to her stomach.

She felt her eyes begin to burn but would not allow any tears to fall from her eyes, she had to believe that this would get sorted out, once they arrived in Narrowhaven, the crew of the Dawn Treader were sure to see them and find a way to get them out of this mess, perhaps after they told the Governor that Caspian was his King…but Lucy's hopes were dashes quickly a few minutes later.

They had just reached the other shore of Felimath, and they were being lead to a long boat that would take them to the dirty looking boat a little out to sea, but they were stopped when a bearded but good looking man walked up to them.

"More of your usual wares Pug?" The man asked with a frown.

Pug, which was indeed the name of the slave driver who led this group, bowed low to this man and said being overly polite.

"Why, how nice it is to see your lordship on this beautiful day, might I interest you in-"

"I don't want you wasting my time hearing about your horrible trade Pug…" the man paused looking over the young group of Narnians. "How much for that young man?" he asked, pointing to Caspian.

As the men began, arguing over a price for Caspian, Lucy felt the tears begin to fall down her face; Edmund of course noticed and tried to move closer to his sister.

"Oh Lucy…" he said quietly, Edmund looked over at Caspian, wondering how he was taking this, and saw that he was looking down at the ground, thinking.

"One hundred and fifty crescent then." They heard Pug said, sounding disappointed and went over to untie Caspian.

Lucy let out a gasp and in a moment of panic turned to the man and cried, "Please, please don't separate us! You have no idea who-"

"Lucy!" Caspian hissed quietly, cutting her off.

Lucy looked over at Caspian who was being untied, in shock; he was actually going with that man.

She burst into tears and Caspian rushed over to Lucy gave her a quick embrace whispering so only she could hear "I will come for you, I will find a way to get us out of this." He was then pulled away from his friends and said "Cheer up. I am sure it will work out in the end. Farewell."

Caspian was led away from them and he and the man started making their way back to the inn, while the others were pulled on to the long boat and taken aboard the filthy ship of the Pirate Pug.

As they were being led below deck, Pug turned to Lucy (who was still crying) and said. "Now you don't go and mess up your pretty face for the market tomorrow see? No Tarkaan will take you if you have a tear stained face."

The hold of the ship was full of other people who had been captured by Pug, for he was a pirate and had just returned from the other surrounding islands with what he could find.

The hold was very dark and none too clean either, Lucy spent the night keeping close to her brother and Reepicheep and did her best to ignore Eustace who spent their entire night and some of the next day talking about it was entirely their fault that they were in this mess and how he wished to return home.

* * *

_**March 13, 2013 (Edited)**_


	6. SOLD!

**Saved**

**Chapter 6: SOLD!**

Caspian felt his heart drop as he looked back seeing his friends taken away to Pug's ship. He was led by the older man, his new master he thought bitterly, up to an estate. But he had to stop and get one last look at his companions; he didn't know when he would see them again.

Edmund and Reepicheep were angry but silent, while Eustace who looked like he was trying to speak but was still gagged. (Caspian was sure the others would receive an earful when that gag was removed). Finally, his eyes drifted to Lucy; she sat next to her brother and sat straight and held her head high. But as the afternoon sun shone on her face he saw the sparkles of tears running down her cheeks.

The lord, seeing Caspian's sad expression, and wanting to reassure the young man said: "You need not fear me boy. I will treat you well." The man paused as Caspian turned to look at him, "I bought you for your face, you remind of someone I cared a great deal for."

Caspian looked at the man in surprise. "May I ask who I remind you of, my lord?"

The older man nodded. "You have the look of my old master, Caspian, King of Narnia." he said.

Caspian gaped at the man, not believing his luck!

"My lord, I am your master! I am Caspian, King of Narnia!"

The lord let out a bark of laughter; he did not look convinced. He had been tricked by people before (for different reasons of course).

"How will I know that you speak truthfully?"

Caspian smiled. "First, by my face; secondly, I know within six guesses who you are. You are one of the close companions of my late father, the ones my uncle sent away, and who I now search for. Argoz, Restimar, or, or, well I have forgotten the rest! But no matter, finally if your lordship would give me a sword I will prove in clean battle that I am who I say I am: Caspian King of Narnia; Lord of Cair Paravel, and Emperor of the Lone Islands."

The man looked as Caspian in awe. "It is his father's action and way of speech!" The lord bowed low to Caspian. "Your Majesty, I am the Lord Bern, one of whom you seek."

Caspian was overjoyed, he has found one of the men already, the two men then took a few moments exchanging each other's stories, before Caspian told Bern he wished to know why the Lone Islands had taken up slavery.

The Lord Bern shook his head which a deep frown. "A horrible thing your majesty, I have told the governor to put a stop to the pirating and slavery, but he refuses to listen!"

"We _must_ get my friends back! There is my ship rounding the point. We shall siege onto Pug's ship and rescue my friends!"

As they made their way towards where the Dawn Treader would be dropping anchor Bern shook his head. "That would not do sire, as soon as your men began an attack on Pug, the surrounding pirates would come to his aid. All would be lost." After a moment's pause Bern continued on, "But I think I have a plan that might work, let us first get to your ship and we may discuss it with your captain."

With that, Caspian took out his horn (not Queen Susan's horn of course) and signalled the Dawn Treader. One half hour later, Caspian and the Lord Bern were on the deck of the ship and were explaining their situation to Drinian and Rhince. Rhince has the same idea as Caspian, but it was turned down for the very same reason.

The Lord Bern turned out to be a very good strategist and had come up with a plan that would be risky, but if successful would stop the slave trade, as well as rescue Caspian's stolen friends.

The crew of the Dawn Treader spent the afternoon discussing the plan to rescue their comrades. The Narnians discovered that the governor of the Lone Islands was somewhat of cruel man, but he was also a coward. They knew they did not have enough men to overrun Governor Gumpas or Pug, so Bern came up with a very good idea.

Every crewman went out on the main deck of the ship in full armour, with their shields hung out on the edge of the ship. They then shot out signals to the other ships (that they did not have) to meet at Bernstead on the small island of Avra. Then with some messages sent by Bern, by the time Caspian and the crew had been at Bernstead for an hour many people had come to Bern and Caspian to help in their plan or to announce that allies of the Lord Bern would be meeting them the following day in Narrowhaven.

So far everything had gone according to plan, and the rest of the crew of the Dawn Treader had relaxed around a large fire, to rest before the very busy day tomorrow.

But unlike his Companions, Caspian could not relax. He couldn't get Lucy – the others out of his mind. What if they were treated badly on Pug's ship? What if they were taken away before he could reach them? But before he could ponder any longer he remembered Lucy and her unbreakable faith in Aslan.

He knew everything always happened for a reason, and Aslan was always watching over them. Caspian knew then that as long as he trusted in Aslan everything would turn out right in the end.

With that thought in mind Caspian was able to calm himself down, and relaxed, he would need all the energy for the next day.

* * *

The next morning Lucy was woken suddenly by Edmund shaking her lightly but urgently.

"Lucy get up quickly! Pug's men are coming around!"

Lucy had a chance to quickly stand up before they were all gathered with the rest of the captives and were roughly taken to the docks of Narrowhaven, and then to the square where the slave market would take place.

Lucy saw a large platform which had a large tent behind it, they were taken to tent and tied together in small groups, until they were ready to start bidding.

Now that is was lighter, Lucy was able to look around at the other captives; there were about fifty people tied up around her. Most of them were women, looking distraught and scared, while the others were larger men who would be used for labourers on large farmlands.

Lucy felt her hope being to dwindle as the first group of people were taken out and auctioned off like a herd of livestock. All too soon Reepicheep was taken away followed by Edmund, which Lucy tried to fight the men from taking him but the men were too strong.

As Edmund was forced away from her, Lucy felt tears begin to roll down her cheeks, she tried to keep her hopes up that someone would come and rescue them from this mess. But all hope was lost when Lucy was taken outside and sold to a Tarkaan of Calormen.

It happened so fast that even to this day it remains a blur in Lucy's memory. One moment she was out on the bright platform, blinking from the brightness of the afternoon sun. The next moment there was some shouting back and forth between Pug and then men in the crowd.

Suddenly she was being pulled towards a older and terrible looking Tarkaan. He had a red turban on his head and his beard was dyed as was the custom for Calormen noblemen.

Lucy tried to back away from the man in a panic, but with a gesture from the Tarkaan, his two guards quickly and roughly tied her hands behind her back.

They then took a hold of both her arms so she could not run away as they led her towards the docks and away fromm any chance of rescue. Lucy was sure she would have bruises where they held her.

Lucy's heart was beating rapidly, and she was beginning to panic; they were taking her to Calormen. She started to struggle more and dug her heels into the ground. She couldn't be taken to Calormen!

But her new 'owner' would have none of her struggling, he sighed, a look of annoyance on his face before he smacked her sharply across the face.

Lucy cried out as she was thrown off balance and with her arms tied behind her, she had nothing to break her fall. She gasped as her breath was knocked out of her, she was sure she had cut her knees on the gravel street.

She looked up to see the guards bending down to pick her up and flinched. But then she heard a familiar voice shout from behind her. "Halt! In the name of the King of Narnia!"

* * *

A few hours earlier Caspian, along with the Lord Bern, Drinian, Rhince and a company of soldiers had made their way into Narrowhaven; and were welcomed by nearly the entire city with many people cheering for Caspian as they made their way to the estate of Governor Gumpas.

When they arrived at the small castle gates, Rhine walked up to the large door and banged loudly.

"Open for Caspian, King of Narnia!" He called.

There were some small noises coming from the other side of the gate before a smaller side door opened; out came a dishevelled and poorly dressed soldier. He had a hat instead of a helmet and his armour was dirty and not well looked after.

He turned to them and mumbled "You can't see his Sufficiency. No meetings without appointments 'cept for between nine and ten PM the second Saturday of every month."

Looking at this filthy man, Caspian was appalled at how lazy and unprofessional this man looked, but he remained calm, not wanting to make a pointless fight. He and his company pushed passed the man into the courtyard as the soldier followed asking what was going on.

Caspian ignored the man and turned to the small group of guards who looked as disheveled as the first.

"It is our wish that this royal visitation be not one of terror but of joy and tranquility for our loyal subjects." Caspian frowned, looking at these lazy soldiers. "Otherwise I would have something to say about the horrible state of your armour. Let a cask of wine be opened and have all the men drink to our health. But make sure that you are dressed appropriately the next time we meet."

A quarter of an hour later, Caspian left Rhince and most of his company with the guards as Bern, Drinian, himself, and four soldiers made their way to the offices of his Sufficiency.

The governor was sitting at a large desk covered with many stacks of paperwork; and around the governor were four secretaries. They all looked up when the company of Narnia entered the room.

His sufficiency was a very large man, and had an annoyed expression on his face. He stood up and had begun to repeat what the guard had told them when they had first arrived. But with a nod from their king; Drinian and Bern picked up the desk and tossed it to the side. They then picked up the governor (as he had sat back down when they had removed the desk) and forcefully moved him out of his chair which Caspian then placed himself.

"Governor Gumpas. You have not given us the welcome we had expected. I am King of Narnia." Caspian said looking down at the governor who sat on the ground mumbling to himself.

"I received no notice; it was not in the appointments, not in the papers. I will be happy to consider an application-"

Caspian ignored him and continued on.

"We have come here to inquire into the conduct of your offices. There are two issues that require an explanation. First, it has come to my attention that no tribute has been paid to Narnia in over a hundred and fifty years!"

Gumpas tried to explain that it would be brought up with the council next year, but Caspian went on.

"It is also clearly written in our laws that if the tribute is not received, the debt must be paid from the governor's own pocket."

Here his sufficiency sat up much straighter and sputtered out; "But—that would be impossible! Y-your Majesty _must_ be joking!"

Had Gumpas known that Caspian actually only had one ship, he would have been scheming how to kill this nuisance in the night. But his Sufficiency had seen the dragon war ship and the signals sent to the other vessels. So he remained speechless, knowing that no one in their right mind would take the Lone Islands with less than fifty men!

"Secondly!" said Caspian, his frown lowered. "I want to know why you have allowed trafficking in slaves to grown up here. This is very much against the ancient customs of Narnia." As Gumpas went on about how it had been necessary for "economical development" Caspian tried his best to control his emotions. This man was truly horrid.

"What purpose do the slave trades serve?" He nearly snapped

"For export, your Majesty!" Gumpas exclaimed as if it was the most obvious answer. "It is a great centre of trade!"

Caspian shook his head. "No, I do not see it bringing in bread, timber, books or horses or anything else worth having. This is only to put money in the pockets of pirates like Pug. It _must_ be stopped."

His Sufficiency tried to convince the king that it was not a wise decision but Caspian would hear none of it.

"Very well," Gumpas said, giving up. "but I shall take no responsibility for any of this."

Caspian smiled, and for a moment the big man was afraid of this young King before him. "That is quite all right. You are relieved from your office. My Lord Bern, come."

Before Gumpas could comprehend what had just occurred, Bern had sworn to govern the Lone Islands, according to the laws and customs of old, and Caspian (who was very tired of Governors) made the Lord Bern, Duke of the Lone Islands.

Gumpas tried to protest, but the newly appointed duke silenced the previous governor, dismissed him and his attendants with the threat of a flogging if they did not hurry.

* * *

Caspian and his companions made their way quickly to the market square, he couldn't believe what had happened in the first few hours of the day. Everything was going to plan; now all they had to do were rescue his friends.

When they finally arrived in the square where they could see Pug showing off a very muscled man in a loud voice, but he was silenced as the Lord Bern yelled out: "Make way for the King of Narnia!"

Caspian and a few others quickly dismounted and walked up on to the platform, Pug oul only gape at them.

"On your knees, and show respect for the King of Narnia!" Drinian said sharply to Pug and his men, they got down on their knees but were still in shock.

"Your life is forfeit Pug, for laying hands on our royals persons yesterday. But you shall be pardoned, and as of a quarter of an hour ago the slave trade was abolished. Every slave in this market shall go free and Pug _will_ return all the money to anyone who bought a slave today."

Pug wanted to protest but knew he was greatly outnumbered, as he grudgingly gave back all the money he had earned that day, Rhince along with a few others went to the tent behind the platform and released all the other prisoners.

They also found Eustace (who couldn't be sold due to his sour facial expression) he let Caspian know that he was _not_ pleased to see him.

Caspian ignored the boy and looked out at the crowd to find the others, Edmund and Reepicheep were quickly found and after a moment of joy Caspian realized that Lucy was not among them, nor in the crowd.

"Where is Lucy?" Caspian demanded.

Edmund looked lost, "She was taken away by a Tarkaan. They left shortly after they bought her." He looked down at the ground his fists clenched tightly.

Caspian lost all thoughts of reason in that moment. "Which way did they take her?" he asked.

When Edmund couldn't respond right away Caspian took him by the shoulders. "Which WAY?!"

"Towards the harbour of course." Replied a grumpy Pug, but he smirked as he continued. "She is probably on her way to Calormen by now."

But Caspian had already jumped on his horse and was galloping towards the harbour of Narrowhaven.

_**R&R!**_

**_March 15, 2013 (Edited)_**


	7. Rescued

**Saved**

**Chapter 7: Rescued**

Caspian had just come around the corner where he could see the large harbour of Narrowhaven when he heard a woman cry out. He looked to his left and saw Lucy falling to the ground, and when she didn't stand up right away Caspian felt himself lose control of his anger.

It took all he had in him not to run the Tarkaan through with his sword when he reached the Calormen noble, his attendants and Lucy.

But by the strength of Aslan he was able to calm himself once he reached the small group. The Calormens didn't seem to notice Caspian as he approached them and the one attendant leaned down to drag Lucy to her feet, yet before Caspian could move to stop the man he heard Rhince cry out from behind him.

"Halt! In the name of Caspian, King of Narnia!"

The two Calormen attendants froze and yet did not move away from Lucy, while the Tarkaan looked up at Caspian as he descended from his horse, smirked and bowed his head.

"What may we assist you with Your Majesty? We were simply handling my newly bought slave. This filth is nothing you need to concern yourself with."

Once again, thank Aslan, Caspian was able to keep himself calm, and remained the strong and noble King of Narnia.

"That **Lady** is of Narnian royalty and was bought illegally."

The Tarkaan opened his mouth to protest but Caspian continued.

"The money that you spent to buy this Lady is available back at Market Square, one of my men will be happy to escort you to where you may retrieve your spendings."

The Tarkaan, for a moment, looked furious and it seemed like he would object. Caspian tensed, waiting for the man to attack, however after seeing how the Narnians out numbered him, the Tarkaan complied.

As the men led the Calormens back to Market Square, Caspian quickly bent down and cut the ropes binding Lucy's hands before helping her to her feet.

"Are you all right my Lady?" he asked quietly, afraid his voice would betray his true feelings.

Lucy tried to give him a reassuring smile but her lips began to trembled, followed by the rest of her body. At that moment, not caring or thinking how inappropriate it would be, Caspian wrapped his arms around Lucy. One arm went around her waist, pulling her close to him and the other hand placed comfortingly on the back of her head.

For the next few minutes Lucy cried quietly into Caspian's shoulder from exhaustion and the fear that she had felt at being taken away to Calormen. Shortly after Lucy lightly pushed Caspian away and wiped her eyes.

"My apologies Caspian, I do not know what came over me." She said quietly.

Caspian smiled down at her.

"There is nothing to apologize for my Lady; you went through a frightful ordeal these last two days. But let us go and find the others, I am certain your brother is incredibly worried."

Lucy gave him a wobbly smiled and nodded, following him towards Market Square where her family and the rest of the crew would be waiting for them.

* * *

When Edmund spotted his sister and Caspian walking towards their company he let out a huge sigh of relief.

When Caspian had run after the Calormens Edmund had almost followed but he was needed at the square to keep everyone calm. There were many unhappy buyers wishing to have their money returned to them and if someone did not keep an eye on things a riot surely would have broken out.

Luckily enough, Pug's accountant had kept a very detailed log of what was sold and for how much so there was no chance of anyone trying to trick them into giving them more money than they actually spent.

So while the others had gone to search for Lucy, Edmund had had to remain, and it had been one of the most difficult things he had ever had to do. And by the time Lucy and Caspian had returned to their group Edmund was very near his wits end.

Lucy broke out into a run when she saw her brother and jumped into his arms when they reached each other, ever since their first adventure in Narnia the two siblings had become very close; this whole ordeal had been very hard on both of them.

"I am so glad to see you have returned safely Lu." he said, relaxing now that he knew she was alright. "I thought we might have lost you." He whispered into her ear before they broke apart.

Lucy smiled back at her brother as they separated, "You could never lose me Ed, brothers and sisters cannot be separated for long."

Edmund returned the smile and watched as she moved among their group, greeting everyone as they welcomed her back. Caspian walked next to Edmund and they smiled at one another, knowing now that everything was set to right again they could now continue on their journey further toward the Eastern Ocean.

But before they could leave everyone agreed that they all needed was a short rest before moving on.

* * *

This short rest lasted for nearly three weeks, the crew of the Dawn Treader remained on the Lone Islands celebrating Lord Bern's new role as Duke and relaxing as much as they could.

But after just over a fortnight on the islands Caspian knew they must continue on; Goodbye's were said, along with promises to return and visit when the time could be found. Then with the Dawn Treader in full supply the Narnians began the journey to the unknown Eastern Oceans.

The first few days after their departure from Narrowhaven were full of beautiful days, with calm seas and a steady wind from the west.

Every morning Lucy had a delightful time picking something to wear as she was able to buy proper Narnian clothes during their stay on the Lone Islands. She had several traveling dresses with three cloaks and two sets of breeches, two white blouses and two vests, one green and one a very dark red.

After she had changed into her chosen outfit, Lucy would go out to the forecastle of the ship and look out to sea. Each day it began to look more and more blue and the air continued to get warmer.

During the day her favorite pastime was to play chess with Reepicheep, and did her best not to laugh at the mouse as he had to pick up the small pieces with both of his small paws.

But no matter how small the mouse was, he was a very good player and often won the games, however there were times where he would place his knights in danger of the Queen or the Rook as he was thinking of what he himself would do in a real battle.

When Lucy wasn't playing chess with Reepicheep she would be speaking with Edmund and Caspian of past adventures and the ones they were sure to have as their trip continued.

Keep Eustace happy was a challenge in itself as Eustace always seemed to be in a sour mood, especially after their experience in Narrowhaven, and no matter how many times Lucy and Edmund told the poor boy, he refused to believe that there truly was no British Council.

Edmund usually had no patience with their cousin but both he and Lucy agreed to take turns trying to show Eustace the true beauty of the world of Narnia and it's surroundings.

However, the beautiful weather did not last long, not a week after their departure from the Lone Islands they were faced with a horrible storm.

Lucy had been standing astern with Caspian looking back at the wake the Dawn Treader was making one evening when Caspian interrupted their conversation of her world.

"I think you better get below and quickly, my Lady." He said, starting to turn them towards the front of the ship.

Lucy looked up at Caspian with a look of alarm on her face. "What is it Caspian?"

He pointed to the large group of very dark clouds coming towards them from the south east, with very choppy waves following it.

Lucy gasped, and knowing that she would only be in the way, made her way quickly to her cabin while Caspian ran over to Drinian who had called all the men on deck. And by the time the storm hit, they had battened down the hatches, put out the galley fire and men had gone aloft to reef the sails.

* * *

For twelve days (Eustace argued it was thirteen) the storm went on, Lucy had to remain below deck and did her best to make some sort of meal for the men when the weather was somewhat calm, but once they lost their mast everyone had to take shifts rowing out of the storm.

During the first day of rowing, Caspian and Drinian had insisted that Lucy take more rests than the others. To which she sharply replied that she could row just as long as ANY of the men.

After this reaction none of the men would offer to take Lucy's place unless she asked them too. Soon after this the waters finally calmed but with the end of the storm came many more problems for the crew.

"How much food is left?" Caspian asked, as he, Drinian, Rhince, Edmund and Lucy gathered in Drinian's cabin late one evening.

Drinian and Rhince looked grim.

"We have enough to last sixteen days, Sire." Rhince replied.

"And water?" Caspian continued.

"Twelve days, if we ration it. Two of our casks were broken in the storm and it shall not last long Your Majesty."

Lucy looked over at Caspian with concern, knowing that he was torn of the decision he must now make: to either turn back now to the Lone Islands, or continue on and hope that there was land nearby.

She walked up to Caspian and placed a comforting hand on his arm. He looked down at her, looking very lost.

"I do not know what to do, majesty." He said quietly. "I want to continue on, but what happens if we never find any land? I will have condemned my men to die of starvation, but to go back to Narrowhaven could be just as dangerous. If the Western winds start up once more we would have to row for days. The men can't row on only half a pint of water each day."

He sighed and rubbed his eyes, "Aslan help us; I am at a loss."

Lucy gave him a reassuring smile.

"Aslan is with you always Caspian, you shall know the right choice to make."

Caspian bent down and kissed the top of Lucy's hand.

"How is it, my Lady, that you always seem to know the right words to say?" he asked.

Lucy couldn't look up at him, as she felt her face grow warm.

"Aslan guides my words always." She replied smiling.

Caspian nodded and then turned to Drinian.

"Gather the men, have the entire crew on deck in a few moments time." He said.

Drinian nodded and with a bow left the cabin, followed by Rhince and then Caspian.

Once all the crew had gathered on the main deck Caspian told them of their options.

"I shall not make light of our situation, we are very short on food and water and our resources shall not last more than a fortnight, perhaps a few days more if we ration it. I do not wish to risk anyone dying from our lack of resources if we do not find land. You are my people and I shall not put you in anymore danger, I leave the choice up to you men. We can either continue on towards the east and take the adventures that come to us or turn back towards the Lone Islands and Narnia."

Caspian then returned to the Captain's cabin to let the men discuss and make their decision.

A quarter of an hour later, Rhince entered the cabin.

"We have reached a decision Sire. We wish to continue on, we have worked so hard to reach this point it would seem like a waste to turn back at our first obstacle."

Caspian nodded.

"Very well, let us rest for the remainder of the day, for if the western winds do not return it shall be a very long and difficult next couple of days."

As Rhince left, Caspian fell down into the chair at Drinian's desk, he was so proud of his crew and was happy to be continuing on this journey for the six lost friends of his late father.

For the rest of the day, while the men rested, Caspian, Edmund, and Drinian discussed everything that needed to be mended or replaced once they found land. First they would have to find fresh water and game for food, followed by felling a tree large enough to replace their lost mast, and other different supplies.

By early evening everyone decided to retire for the night, Lucy waited until the men had gone below deck before retiring to her own cabin. She was very tired as she had spent most of the day trying to keep Eustace from causing too much trouble. He had been very angry about the decision to continue on this "horrid" trip, and wanted nothing more than to return home even though she and Edmund continuously told him they were not in their world anymore.

However, by the end of the day Lucy had been able to suggest to him that he should keep accounts of each day in his note book that he always carried around with him, he really seemed to like that suggestion and went to his bunk to begin his writing.

As she dressed for bed she wondered how long it would be until they reached land, she hoped they would reach it soon.

_**R&R!**_

_**March 15, 2013 (Edited)**_


	8. A Time to Rest

Saved

By: IAMSOAP

Chapter 8: A Time To Rest

Two days after the storm, the western winds had yet to return, and the temperature had risen to an almost unbearable degree.

The men (and Lucy) would row hard each day, starting in the early morning while the air was cool, trying to cover as much sea as they could.

Then when the afternoon heat began in the early afternoon, they slowed and took many more breaks to prevent heat stroke.

But the farther they traveled, the warmer it became; and by the fourth day more than half of the crew were sick with the heat.

They were allowed only two cups of water each day, which made it hard on the men, but none complained...save one.

"I don't understand why I need to help with the rowing and keeping the ship clean! Can't you see I am worse off than everyone. I am light headed all day! If I could just have another cup of-"

"No, Eustace! If we want the water to last, we must ration it! We shall die of thirst otherwise." snapped Edmund.

"Can't you see that I AM dying? I won't make it through the next two days!"

Edmund and Lucy exchanged a look of exasperation; Eustace had been complaining to them all afternoon and while Lucy sympathized with him, everyone was tired, everyone was thirsty, while still working their hardest.

"That's enough Eustace." Caspian said firmly, as he joined them in his (now Lucy's) cabin from his rowing shift. They were hoping the shade of the cabin would give them at least a little relief from the heat.

"We all feel the same way you do. So you are just going to have to learn to deal with this discomfort until we reach land."

Eustace opened his mouth to give Caspian a piece of his mind, but Lucy covered his mouth with her hand and a stern look before he could utter a word.

The following night (of the fifth day), Eustace had reached his limit. It had been (according to him) the most horrid day for him. And while he was completely exhausted, he couldn't get comfortable enough to sleep.

'I am so thirsty.' he thought to himself, rubbing his neck.

After contemplating it for a few minutes, Eustace rationalized that the others wouldn't mind him getting an extra cup of water, he was DYING of thirst after all.

Lucy was startled awake a few minutes later by a loud bang followed by shouting; believing they could be under attack Lucy quickly found her robe, bow and arrows before rushing out onto the main deck.

She was shocked to find no fight at all on the main deck, and curiously followed the shouting below deck.

It was here that she found Caspian, Edmund, and Reepicheep in a shouting match with Eustace, to be more precise only Eustace and Edmund were shouting.

Lucy wasn't sure what came over her, but she brought her chin up and marched over to the large group.

"Now that is enough! All of you!" Queen Lucy the Valiant said sharply.

The room became instantly silent, either from awe or obedience, the men were not sure which, ready to listen to their Queen.

Lucy looked at each of them (though not harshly) before taking a breath.

"Now, what on earth has you all up at this early hour?" she asked, softly.

Reepicheep approached Lucy and bowed low.

"My apologies, your majesty, I was guarding the water barrel when your kinsman came to sneak an extra cup of water."

Eustace went to defend himself, but Lucy put her hand up to stop him and smiled sadly at him.

"Eustace, you have been aboard the Dawn Treader long enough to know that you should not have taken an extra cup of water, and that now there will be consequences for your actions. Captain?"

Drinian's punishment was hard but fair, Eustace would be given two extra rowing shifts each day and would serve every one their water before Eustace could drink himself.

Eustace was not happy with his punishment; but with the strange way both his cousins looked and seemed so grown up, he was too shocked and a little scared to disagree with them or the captain.

Soon after everyone returned to their beds to try and get as much sleep as they could before dawn, and the work began.

The following day was difficult for everyone aboard the Dawn Treader.

What with Eustace silently steaming with anger as he performed his duties around the ship; and everyone else on their last nerve from lack of sleep and the heat, it was a very tense atmosphere.

But there were two people who seemed extremely chipper that day, Lucy and Reepicheep. Both had been smiling since Lucy's first shift of rowing (Reepicheep was too small) and none of the crew knew why.

It was in the late afternoon that Caspian's curiosity got the better of him.

"My Lady, may I inquire as to why you are in such great spirits?" he asked her, two hours prior to sunset.

Lucy smiled at the very exhausted king and motioned him to follow her. She lead him to the port side of the ship and leaned against it.

As he stood next to her, she smiled at him.

"Can't you feel it?" Lucy asked.

"The heat? Of course I can feel it, I haven't stopped feeling it since the storm!" he replied, wondering if Lucy was trying his nerves.

Lucy sighed and shook her head.

"Caspian you are as bad as Peter. I did not mean what you feel physically, but..spiritually. Something amazing is going to happen today."

Caspian blinked, not knowing what to say, so he chose to smile (his first genuine smile in days) down at Lucy.

"My apologies, your Majesty. I always seem to forget about the spiritual side of the world. Aslan looks over this ship and it's crew, and it is something I tend to forget and I am in need of reminding."

Lucy shook her head with a smile.

"It is quite alright Caspian, we all have times in our lives when one finds it hard to keep the faith."

Caspian opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by one of the crew.

"LAND HO!" the man from the crow's nest shouted excitedly. "LAND HO!"

Everyone froze for a moment, looking in the direction that the crewman was pointing.

There in the distance off to their left, was a small shape on the horizon, and after a few minutes of observation to confirm that the shape was in fact land, the entire crew let out a huge cheer.

It was an island, finally. And as they changed their course slightly to aim for it, all the tension from the stress of the last few days left the ship completely.

They were going to survive. They were going to make it!

It took nearly three days to reach the seemingly uninhabited island, and by night fall of the second day, they were close enough to drop anchor and have a much needed sleep before taking the row boats to shore the following day.

Three hours after dawn, the entire crew (not included the three crewmen left to guard the ship) went to land and were commanded by Caspian to "Rest. Simply rest." The crew gladly obeyed.

Lucy walked with Edmund and Caspian for a quarter of an hour making sure that everyone was truly resting, as well as to keep an eye on Eustace. He had been complaining on the speed of the ship since they had first spotted the island three days prior.

Finally after seeing that all the men were resting, Lucy wandered away from the boys and found some soft ground in the shade of a large tree; before she knew it she was fast asleep.

Caspian slept for nearly three hours before rising, and begun the search for an appropriate tree to be formed into a new mast. Edmund joined him soon after, followed gradually by the rest of the men.

Once all the men were awake and ready, Caspian separated them into three different groups; one to find and resupply the ship with water, one to find food for the day and to begin planning for the rest of their journey, and one to find a tree to build a new mast for the Dawn Treader along with other immediate repairs that were need aboard ship.

He then designated leaders to each group, Drinian for the ship repairs, Edmund for the food gathering and himself for finding fresh water.

"We shall all return to this area at dusk, the members searching for water will have tents set up and a fire going by then, as our task shouldn't take too long once we have located the water source. Edmund, be wary as you look for food, we do not yet know if this island is comepletely uninhabited or not. Drinian, start on smaller repairs to the ship first we will all have to work to fell a proper tree for the mast. Understood?"

Everyone nodded to Caspian and replied, "Aye, Sire."

It was as everyone was going on their separate ways that Caspian noticed Lucy was missing, as well as that annoyance, Eustace.

"Wait, Edmund!" he called out.

Edmund turned, his eyebrows raised in question.

"Is Lucy or Eustace with you?"

Edmund shook his head in reply.

Caspian took a moment to look around and quickly saw the white of the dress Lucy had decided to wear that morning.

"I see Lucy, she can help with locating a water source." Said Caspian, still looking around. "However I do not see Eustace..."

Edmund rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"He is probably hiding to keep from being put to work, we can find him later." he then turned and began to lead his group out into the wilderness.

"I shall keep an eye out for him and send him your way if we do find him, Caspian," called out Edmund, with one last wave and he was out of sight.

Caspian shook his head, that Eustace was some nuisance but he still hoped the lad was safe and simply napping elsewhere, he and his group would keep their eyes open for the boy as well.

He smiled as he looked over at his next task before they could finally begin finding fresh water.

"Remain here a moment, gentlemen; we are missing a member." he said with a smile, and the men laughed in reply.

Caspian couldn't help but smile as he approached the slumbering Queen.

She had chosen a simple green dress that morning and she seemed to blend in with the nature around her.

Her golden blond hair was fanned out around her head, with a few strands that had fallen over her face.

She looked so peaceful and calm, that Caspian hated to wake her. However, he knew that if he did, Lucy would be very cross with him, and no one wanted to be on the wrong side of Queen Lucy the Valiant.

He sighed, enjoyed the view a minute more, before bending down and gently shaking her shoulder.

Lucy's face crinkled in discomfort, and Caspian had to cover up a chuckle as she then rolled away from him.

He shook her shoulder once more, "Come on, Lu. You are going to miss all the fun."

The still drowsy Lucy answered with a snort.

"Peter, I am sure whatever Susan has planned is least like what we would consider fun." she mumbled, curling up once more.

Lucy was startled awake by laughter, and it took a moment for her to recall where she was.

A moment ago she could have sworn she had been back in English with her eldest brother, but she would recognize that laughter anywhere.

She quickly sat up, pulled her hair up with an elastic on her wrist, before turning to the laughing king of Narnia.

Lucy glared at him as she dusted herself off, and continued to do so as she rose to her feet.

"Here, allow me to assist you." Caspian said as he tried to stop laughing.

Lucy glared at him once more, but took his outstretched hand all the same.

However, as she stood she realized that her right foot had gone numb and it crumpled beneath her, which caused her to fall into Caspian.

As Caspian wasn't not expecting this, he was startled and nearly lost his balance.

"Lucy, what on earth has happened to your leg?" he asked, slightly concerned.

Lucy laughed, then proceeded to shake the feeling back into her leg.

"There," she said, raising her head to look at him "my apologies Caspian, my leg must have gone numb while I had been asleep..."

Lucy stopped.

She hadn't realized how close they were until she looked up, and now she had lost her words.

Lucy and Caspian had always had a very good relationship, but never had Lucy thought of him as more than a very close friend, or an older brother.

'But that had been when I was younger...I was barely fifteen when I first met Caspian." she thought.

Now being so close to him, Lucy felt her heart skip a beat and to her horror, she felt her face heat up.

She quickly looked back down and took a step back, before pushing some loos strands of hair behind her ear.

"I am all right now." she said quietly, looking any where but at Caspian.

She caught sight of the crew waiting in the distance, talking amongst themselves.

"Now, where are we off to?" she asked with a smile, struggling to return to her normal self.

Caspian smiled warmly at her, and led her to the crewmen, while explaining their plan to find water.

A few minutes later, they were making their way inland and Lucy was able to breathe easier.

Caspian seemed to have not noticed her reaction towards him; now all she had to do was forget it all herself.

**(A.N So after a very, very long wait I was able to update this story, I have edited and added to previous chapters if you guys want to go back and read them I don't think you will notice any difference expect fixed typos and a change of words. Anyone who is still reading this thank you so much for your commitment to this story and I know it's been more than a year since I updated but I have outlines for the next two chapters and I am going to try my best to get them up ASAP. Love you guys!)**

**Please R&R 3**


	9. The Dragon

**Saved**

**by: IAMSOAP**

**Chapter 9: The Dragon**

Capsian sighed happily as he look over the camp he and his crew had been him to set up after they had finished gathering water.

They had set up a dozen tents along the edge of the wood, along with a fire pit a little ways away on the sandy beach.

He looked across the beach, towards the ocean and spotted Lucy walking along the shore, looking completely at ease.

He shook his head, he had noticed this ancient Narnian queen many a time lately. As he did notice her more and more, he felt this rushing feeling swell up inside of him. Not unlike the way he had felt when they had first set sail on the Dawn Treader towards the East; very exciting but it also made him very, _very_ nervous.

These feelings were a mystery to the young king; he had never felt this way before, therefore he did not know what to think of them.

With another shake of his head, he pushed his thoughts and feelings to the back of his mind. He then waved to Edmund, who was leading his men from the wood, helping another man carry a very large deer.

The rest of the crew, who were in charge of finding supplies for repairs, had returned an hour earlier, with the location of a tree that would be built into a new mast for the ship.

Caspian smiled, they were all back together.

"Welcome back, your majesty!" he said, as Edmund came closer. "I see you had a successful hunt, you brought back plenty of game, well done!"

Edmund smiled, passing his load to another man before instructing them to beginning preparing them for their dinner and the meals to follow, before turning to Caspian.

"We had to travel, well into the wood to find some large animals but once we did, I must admit, it felt great to be out hunting once more."

Caspian nodded, hunting was something he enjoyed very much, the dumb animals of course.

They engaged small talk for a few minutes, recounting their day to the other, before they were interrupted by Lucy.

They both turned to smile at her in greeting, but their smiles quickly dropped when they saw that the lady was _not_ smiling, but frowning.

"Edmund. Was Eustace not with you?" she asked quietly, focusing her eyes on the camp and the surrounding area.

Her brother's eyes widened in realization.

"No, we never spotted him. Did he never turn up? I was sure he would come wandering out when he became hungry." Edmund said, turning to look for him, as well.

Seeing the worry and concern on his friends faces, Caspian tried to calm their worries.

"Perhaps Eustace wishes to remain hidden until the latest possible? I am certain he will reveal himself once we start cooking the meat."

He placed a comforting hand on his of their shoulders, and smiled encouragingly.

Both nodded and tried to smile, truly hoping their cousin would return once they had made the evening meal.

* * *

Two hours later when Eustace had yet to show himself, they had all admitted that he must me lost.

They had tried calling out in the camp and the surrounding area but had received to answer in return.

By sunset, Lucy was sick with worry, Edmund was frowning but silent, and Caspian was wrought with guilt.

He had acted on his relief that Eustace was finally leaving them alone, and not on how a young boy like Eustace could easily get himself lost.

Some of the crew had grumbled in complain of having to look for the boy, but Reepicheep silenced them quickly. He reminded them, that while Eustace could be a nuisance, he was still a family member of the King Edmund and Queen Lucy, and he should be treated with the same respect that they showed their majesties. The men nodded somberly, and apologized.

Lucy had insisted that they form a search party immediately to look for him, however as the sun had now set it was too dangerous to look now.

Caspian explained that he didn't want to risk losing or injuring anyone else.

While Lucy knew this, and that nothing could be done till morning, she could only turn away from them and retire for the night in her tent.

An hour later, Edmund couldn't hold back a smile and a small chuckle as he saw Caspian turn to look back at Lucy's tent for the dozenth time as they sat by the fire.

Edmund elbowed Caspian in the side gently, Caspian raised an eyebrow in question.

Edmund smiled and laughed.

"She's fine, you know." he said simply.

"I beg your pardon, Sire?" Caspian said, looking into the fire.

"Lucy, she is fine. She doesn't want the men to see her worried, so she is hiding."

Caspian raised his eyebrow, once more.

"But in Aslan's name, does she feel the need to hide that from us? She would gain comfort in the company of friends, I should think it would cause more stress for her majesty if she remains in that tent all alone."

Edmund only shook his head, "I think it is because she does not wish to show weakness in difficult situations." he stopped Caspian with a raised hand. "I know most, you and I included, do not see that as a weakness. Lucy, on the other hand, does and this is how she has always handled it. She always wants to remain strong for the people of Narnia, and it's hard for her to do that when she doesn't feel all that strong."

Edmund gave his friend a reassuring smile.

"Do not worry, Caspian. Once morning comes, and we begin the search for Eustace, she will calm...slightly."

Caspian paused before nodding.

"Very well, let us at least organize the search parties tonight so that we will be able to begin at first light."

Edmund agreed, and they both turned together and called the men to attention.

* * *

Caspian was relieved to see that Lucy did, in fact, look more calm the following morning when everyone, except Lucy and Reepicheep, set out in different directions in search of Eustace.

When they returned that evening, however, Caspian felt his heart clench painfully when he saw her face as she realized they had not found her cousin.

"You were not able to find him? Were there no clues or signs to indicate in which direction he had gone?" she whispered, trying to hold her composure.

Caspian felt those strange feelings push to the surface as he saw how much the worry had taken its toll on her.

"I am extremely sorry, Lucy. We were not able to find him...but I promise you, we will not stop looking until we have located Eustace." he replied, wanting to comfort her somehow but not sure how.

Edmund slumped down next to the fire, exhausted.

"It's true, Lu, though I do not know where he could have possibly got to, there is a slight possibility that he has gotten farther than we had looked today but I doubt it, Eustace has never been one for exercise."

Lucy, her nerves shot with all the worrying she had done that day, turned on her brother.

"Well! Perhaps he wouldn't have wandered so far if we had been kinder and more patient with him!" Lucy snapped.

Edmund, usually the calm one, stood and frowned.

"Wait a tick! We have been patient with him! But you know what a rotter Eustace can be if he wants to, and he had been the _worst_ on this trip!"

Lucy looked ready to tell her brother **exactly** what she thought, but Caspian stopped her.

"Stop, please." he said calmly, stepping between them to separate the siblings. "Now, we are all very tired, and very worried for Eustace, this is not the time to let our tempers ge the better of us, let us sit down for a few minutes."

Edmund and Lucy nodded, before sitting next to one another by the fire, Lucy laying her head on her brother's shoulder in apology. Edmund smiled and put an arm around her in reply, Caspian smiled and sat across from them.

"What you must understand about your cousin, at least from what I have learned so far, is that he has been on his own for the majority of his life. He is used to it, and knows of nothing else. Being around others and caring for them and having them care for you, is something he must learn on his own. In time, Eustace will learn how to appreciate the people around him, but until then we (especially you, your majesties) _must_ be an example of that."

Edmund and Lucy looked at Caspian in awe. This young man had grown in maturity in the last three years, he already has the wisdom of a king of many years.

For the first time since Eustace had gone missing, Lucy smiled.

"Thank you Caspian, I had never thought of it that way."

Edmund nodded, "Neither had I, but we shall act on it once we find Eustace."

They all smiled at one another and nodded.

The crew of the Dawn Treader retired early that night, all their energies had been spent entirely, looking for Eustace that day and they wanted to be well rested for the search the following day.

* * *

While she now felt much better about finding Eustace, Lucy had a very difficult time sleeping.

She tossed and turned the entire night, she would start to drift off, only to become uncomfortable and have to change her sleeping position once more.

It was near dawn, when Lucy's frustrations got the better of her. She dressed quietly and with a light blanket wrapped around her she made her way towards the beach.

She quickly found a comfortable spot a place where she could sit and lean her back against a large rock, to watch the sun rise, and made herself comfortable.

By her guess, the sun would begin to rise in half an hour, so she let her thoughts wander where they may; once the sun rose she would return to see the men off to search.

She must have fallen asleep, however, for when she next opened her eyes she faced a large green dragon.

Lucy couldn't help it, she screamed; pushing herself against the rock at her back.

Knowing that there was no escape for her, she shut her eyes tightly, waiting to be burned or ripped apart.

But then...she heard something that gave her pause.

_'Is that...whimpering?'_ she thought to herself, listening closer, before opening her eyes.

The dragon had moved away from her, and she couldn't believe it! The dragon had curled up as small as it could get and...it _was_ whimpering and shaking it's head.

Something was different about this particular dragon, because from the stories Lucy knew of, dragons always attacked first, fire blazing for a quick and easy kill. _This _dragon had not only, not attacked her while she had slept, but when she had screamed it had backed away from her.

_'Perhaps...'_

Before she couldn't think on her theory any longer, she heard the sound of heavy footfalls of the crew running towards her location.

"Lucy!" Caspian called out frantically, Edmund voice quickly followed; "Caspian, wait!"

The running stopped.

"Why do you stop me?! That dragon-"

"If it ha-" Edmund lost his voice for a moment, he took a breath before continuing. "If it has, you would only be running to your own death."

Reepicheep joined in the conversation, "You are correct, Sire. Shall we try an attack from a distance, perhaps with our bows? We must avenge the Queen Lucy!"

Lucy finally found her voice, and called out; "I-I am all right! Please don't attack the dragon, it has not harmed me, nor do I think it will attack others."

As she couldn't take her eyes off the creature, she gasped as she saw the dragon's reactions to her call to her friends, it nodded it's head quite vigorously when she mentioned that it would harm no one.

"Are you mad, Lucy!?" Edmund snapped, his concern for her, getting the better of his temper.

"This is a _dragon_! Let us figure out a plan to get you out of there, we will not let that monster hurt you!"

Lucy had carefully observed the dragon as the others called to her, she could see fear in those familiar eyes, it had also shook it's head once more when Edmund had reminded her it was a dragon she was faced with.

Each nod or shake of it's head had been in synch with their conversations, perhaps...

"Dragon," Lucy said, not quite sure if this was truly happening, "can you understand speech?"

She gasped again when it nodded and grunted to her question, she wanted to verify her theory once more.

"If you _can_ understand me, would you please raise your right arm above your head?"

She watched the dragon nod, before lifting its right arm, however it was only able to lift his arm up half way before it let it fall to the ground once more with a whimper.

As it lowered the arm Lucy caught sight of a flash of gold, she leaned forwards to get a better look. There was a gold band stuck around it arm, and it looked swollen and infected around the band, as if it's arm had been smaller when it had first placed it on it's arm.

"Oh! You poor thing, that looks dreadfully painful."

Before she could truly consider her actions, Lucy stood and, ignoring the frightened shouts of her companions, approached the injured dragon so that she could get a better look at the injured arm.

Seeing that the wound was very red and swollen, she quickly used her cordial (which she always carried with her when they were ashore) and let two drops fall onto the wound.

She jumped and let out a giggle a moment later, when the dragon let out a puff of smoke in relief, the swelling has already started to lessen.

"There now," She said, smiling up at the dragon. "though I can remove the band, those drops from my cordial should give you some relief."

She stroked the dragon's face gently, before turning to the others, who were still shouting at her to run.

"It's all right everyone! This dragon means no harm!" she called out waving to them with a smile.

They were not convinced, Caspian had a scary expression on his face and while he moved closer and gestured for the others to follow he kept his sword raised.

Lucy couldn't see why they were so concerned, if this had been a regular dragon she would have been dead by now, but they all refused to relax.

She pointed to his right arm, and explained that it had been injured and was probably looking for help when it had landed here.

But once the band was spotted, there was a moment of chaos when Drinian suddenly raised his sword at the dragon's neck. The creature let out a howl of terror before backing quickly away closer to the water.

This time, Caspian grabbed Lucy and pulled her back, she fought him but he held fast.

"No! Captain, please don't hurt it! This dragon is different" Lucy cried out desperately.

The captain pointed his sword at the dragon, "That dragon wears the band of the Lord Octisean of Narnia! Did you kill him dragon!? You are a hoarder of treasure!"

The others drew their swords as well, the dragon let out another cry and shook it's head over and over.

Lucy felt against Caspian, in tears.

"Please _please_ don't! Edmund, Caspian! Can you not see? This dragon has not once attacked us! This dragon is different! It understands speech!"

Her brother paused at this, and commanded everyone to still but not lower their weapons.

"Perhaps he could be a man enchanted into a dragon?" Edmund pondered, "I admit, I had heard stories of it..."

Everyone hesitated, Reepicheep marched up to the dragon, with his sword raised.

"Dragon! Were you once a man? The Lord Octisean?" he demanded.

Everyone watched as the dragon reacted to the mouse's enquiries.

"It nodded, but also shook it's head, what could that mean?" noted Drinian.

"Are you another man enchanted into a dragon?" Edmund asked, his mind at work.

The dragon nodded and it began to cry, lowering it's head as steamy tears fell to the sand.

Lucy gasped and let out a moan, everyone turned to her in concern, but she only looked at the dragon, finally recognizing those eyes.

"Eustace?" she asked, praying she was wrong.

But when the dragon let out a howl and began to cry once more, they all knew that poor, poor Eustace had been turned into a dragon.

Lucy pushed Caspian's arms away from her and ran to her dragon cousin, lowering to the ground so that she could hug the boy around his long neck, in comfort.

"Don't cry, Eustace," she whispered, keeping her voice strong for the sake of her cousin, "we will sort this out, somehow. It will be all right."

Their companions could only stare in shock.

* * *

(A.N. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I had a really hard time deciding how to write it out, and fought to get it done for you guys. Let me know what you thought of me changing the point of view from Eustace to everyone else. Next chapter should be up in a few weeks (I have a math midterm, and finals coming up so it could be longer) Please read and review! :D P.s. so nice to see some new readers and thank so much for all your encouraging reviews this last chapter! I loved all of them!)


End file.
